


Poker Face

by Hermineuh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coincé dans un boulot où il s'ennuie comme un rat mort, Hux s'amuse des petites choses de la vie: envoyer paître les gens, se délecter de son surnom de "Général" donné par ses collègues ou rappeler à certains employés leur incompétence. Mais le haut lieu de sa journée est un coursier qui le titille, l'intrigue et l'énerve. Hux s'est fixé un but: lui faire retirer son casque pour découvrir ce qu'il cache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/gifts).



Hux avisa le tas de courrier qui s'entassait sur son bureau. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin et déjà les bannettes débordaient. Pour rajouter une couche de négativité à sa mauvaise humeur, il remarqua que la plupart étaient étiquetées de travers. Non pas que l'affranchissement soit incorrect car une machine s'en occupait et les erreurs restaient quantité négligeable. Non, les autocollants n'étaient pas oblitérés de manière parfaitement parallèle aux bords des enveloppes. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement. Il savait que sa méticulosité était souvent interprétée pour de la maniaquerie. Il connaissait aussi le surnom dont certains l'avaient affublé: Général Hux. A cause de sa rigidité quasi-germanique. Il s'en fichait bien s'ils murmuraient ce nom derrière son dos. Les Allemands, eux!, savaient coller des timbres sur une enveloppe! Pas comme cette…  
Il inspira profondément et expira lentement. S'énerver ne servirait à rien et c'était mauvais pour sa tension. Selon son médecin. Qui lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé de pratiquer des activités relaxantes. Et puis quoi encore? Faire du yoga au milieu des chèvres dans le Larzac? Merci, mais non merci!  
Il devait tenir le coup, se rappela-t-il. Travailler au milieu de la plèbe et monter les échelons jusqu'à atteindre les sommets. Son père comptait sur sa réussite pour lancer une grosse opération dont il ne lui avait pas encore confié les objectifs. Mais le connaissant, ça devait être un coup de maître. L'une des tactiques, il se doutait qu'il avait des plans de repli, était de placer son fils d'abord en tant que directeur d'agence puis le promouvoir jusque dans les plus hautes sphères administratives de cette banque internationale.  
Malheureusement, et malgré son pouvoir en tant qu'actionnaire, son père ne pouvait le nommer, ou le faire nommer, immédiatement au poste voulu. Cela devait se passer dans les règles. Et le plus rapide était un contrat sur cinq ans où Hux passerait par tous les postes de la banque jusqu'à être nommé directeur.  
Cinq longues années. Mais s'il poussait il pouvait réduire à quatre. Il ne lui restait plus que deux ans et six mois à passer de job en job "pour comprendre l'esprit de l'entreprise" et quitter la fosse commune pour rejoindre les sphères dignes de lui et de son intelligence.  
Bon sang, que ne ferait-il pas pour l'approbation paternelle? Il allait devoir en reparler avec son psy.  
Il calcula rapidement. Dans moins d'un mois il en finirait avec ce job de standardiste, enfin, personnel d'accueil selon son contrat. Puis il serait muté dans une agence pour apprendre le travail de guichetier. Puis chargé d'un portefeuille de clients privés, puis petits professionnels, puis de profils à plus hauts risques, et enfin directeur! Avec toute la liberté de décision qui venait avec le poste! Il avait hâte… il avait tellement hâte! Pour commencer, il leur apprendrait à coller correctement des timbres sur ces fichues enveloppes! Quitte à leur faire recommencer mille fois!  
Entendre son propre ricanement le fit rapidement revenir à la dure réalité de son quotidien.  
Il devait trier le courrier en départ et le préparer en vue de la venue des coursiers et autres transporteurs, puis faire de même avec celui en arrivée et le répartir dans les bannettes des divers services jusqu'à ce que les employés de la division postale viennent récupérer le tout pour le distribuer. Hux n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour désigner cette organisation archaïque. Usine à gaz peut-être. Ses pensées étaient bien plus vulgaires, mais il devait apprendre à moins jurer.  
Il ramassa une à une les piles et les tria rapidement. En moins de quinze minutes tout son travail de la matinée était déjà achevé. L'entreprise avait réellement une personne à temps plein pour ce travail? Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Certes il prenait les appels et les redirigeait vers les bons interlocuteurs, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer! Il se surprenait souvent à regarder les gens passer devant les grandes baies vitrées de l'agence et se disait régulièrement qu'il ne lui manquait qu'un chewing-gum pour faire l'imitation parfaite d'une vache regardant passer les trains.. Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir faire son apprentissage au siège, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de passage, beaucoup de courrier, beaucoup de personnes à accueillir et encore plus de touristes à s'amuser à perdre dans les rues de la capitale. Après tout, ce n'était pas un groupe de chinois qui allait mettre en péril son évolution professionnelle alors autant s'amuser un peu!  
Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que déjà le premier transporteur fit son apparition. Légèrement plus en avance qu'à son habitude. Du bout de l'index, Hux désigna un sac en toile derrière le comptoir qui contenait divers colis à envoyer à l'étranger. Le chauffeur qui faisait sa tournée matinale était le régulier. Il n'aimait pas Hux à en croire son visage pincé. Tant mieux! Hux non seulement ne l'appréciait pas, mais en plus il le dédaignait. S'il croyait qu'il allait un jour se montrer aimable? Ha! Il traitait tous les transporteurs et coursiers de la même manière! Et cela lui était bien égal si ceux-ci se sentaient blessés dans leur petit amour-propre.   
Enfin, tous les coursiers… c'était peut-être aller un peu vite en besogne. Il y en avait bien un qui réussissait à mettre les nerfs de Hux en pelote. Mais la question était à aborder pour plus tard. Le psy encore? Peut-être…

_ Hey, la feuille, lança-t-il au chauffeur lorsque celui-ci fit mine de repartir sans signer le formulaire de prise en charge. Comme chaque jour. Depuis deux mois.  
_ Ca sert à rien, rétorqua le transporteur.  
_ Toujours pas mon problème, répondit Hux en tapotant la feuille soigneusement imprimée qui récapitulait tous les bordereaux d'expédition ainsi qu'une description exhaustive du contenu de chaque envoi. Vous prenez le sac, vous vérifiez ce qu'il y a dedans et vous signez.

L'homme face à lui renifla et secoua la tête. Comme tous les jours. S'il croyait que Hux allait se lasser, c'était mal le connaître. Il ferait son travail, aussi ridicule et stupide soit-il, à la perfection.  
Il s'approcha du comptoir, saisit la feuille d'un geste vif, gribouilla une vague signature et la tendit vers Hux qui retira le doublon et rendit l'original au chauffeur, affichant clairement son air le plus pincé. Le transporteur marmonna dans sa barbe, probablement quelques jurons, puis repartit vers sa camionnette blanche qu'il avait, bien évidement mal garée sur le trottoir, forçant les piétons à emprunter la route pour poursuivre leur chemin.  
Certes, tous n'étaient pas aussi incompétents que cet homme, mais Hux ne se montrait pas plus agréable pour autant. Au mieux leur accordait-il un sourire forcé. A bien y réfléchir, non. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.  
Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et sortit sa tablette de son sac. Il pouvait être efficace dans son travail et se permettre quelques distractions. Depuis peu, il y avait ce jeu avec des chats qui l'intéressait particulièrement.  
La matinée avança lentement. Bercé entre les appels, les courriers et les touristes perdus, Hux commença à se sentir las. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il était bientôt onze heures trente. Rares étaient les jours où le coursier arrivait en retard et Hux espérait qu'aujourd'hui serait de même. Il s'ennuyait et avait besoin de distraction. Et celui-ci en particulier réussissait toujours à le distraire. Certes, ses nerfs finissaient à vif, mais il avait le mérite de lui faire passer le temps.  
A côté de lui, les trois larges enveloppes attendaient d'être ramassées et distribuées dans trois agences spécifiques. Comme tous les jours.  
Bientôt, pensa Hux. Bientôt…  
Réglé comme du papier à musique, il vit la colossale silhouette derrière l'immense baie vitrée marcher à grands pas jusqu'à entrer dans le bâtiment. Les portes automatiques se refermèrent derrière lui dans un chuintement sinistre qu'elles ne faisaient qu'avec lui.  
Hux se releva lentement de la chaise et regarda le coursier avancer vers lui. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Du moins, ce qu'il espérait être les yeux puisque jamais il n'avait vu son visage, toujours masqué par le casque de moto noir qu'il portait en permanence.

_ Les enveloppes? lui lança le transporteur de sa voix étouffée par la protection.

Hux roula des yeux. Elles étaient posées sur le comptoir.

_ Vous êtes complètement aveugle, mon pauvre, le titilla Hux en les poussant légèrement de l'index. Je suis persuadé qu'un jour vous emmènerez les mauvaises enveloppes. Vous devriez retirer votre casque, ce serait plus sûr.  
_ Non, répondit laconiquement le motard.  
_ Comment ça, non?  
_ Vous ne comprenez pas la signification de ce mot? le questionna-t-il.

Le sang de Hux ne fit qu'un tour. Il se retint de justesse de lui balancer le porte-stylo au visage.

_ Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, siffla Hux entre ses dents.  
_ Je ne me trompe jamais, répondit le coursier du même ton ennuyé.  
_ Ca pourrait arriver.  
_ Non.  
_ Si.  
_ Non.  
_ Si, insista Hux d'une voix plus forte.  
_ Non, répondit sèchement le transporteur.

Hux grinça des dents et se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Ok, ok. Mettons que vous ne vous trompiez pas. Pourquoi vous gardez toujours ce casque sur la tête? Vous l'avez collé sur vos cheveux ou vous ressemblez à Quasimodo pour vous planquer ainsi?

Hux réalisa à ce moment précis qu'il était allé trop loin. A vouloir voir ce que dissimulait ce masque, il allait finir avec un coup de poing sur le nez. Il l'aurait mérité.  
Comme il s'y attendait, le coursier releva la main jusqu'à hauteur de visage, poing serré dans son gant noir.  
Hux expira lentement, les yeux suivant le geste et sachant ce qui allait se passer. A tort.  
De l'extrémité de son pouce, le transporteur releva sa visière d'un geste sec, révélant ainsi deux grands yeux sombres et quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui s'échappaient de la cagoule bleue qu'il portait sous le casque. Hux retint sa respiration. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

_ J'ai l'impression que vous voulez que je retire ce casque, observa le coursier d'une voix grave.  
_ Vous êtes le seul à ne pas le faire! remarqua Hux qui reprit possession de ses moyens.

Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce qui semblait être un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années!

_ Ca représente une faille dans la sécurité de cette agence! Vous êtes dans une banque, pas dans une foire! Alors je vous demande de retirer ce casque et montrer votre visage.  
_ Non, répondit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.  
_ URGH! pesta Hux, à court de mots.

Il leva les mains au ciel.

_ Ca vous amuse d'être chiant ou ça vous vient naturellement? craqua Hux, hors de lui.  
_ Si vous voulez que je le retire, trouvez un moyen de le faire, lança le coursier dont le regard glissa le long de l'uniforme jusqu'au badge accroché du côté gauche de sa poitrine. Hux E., railla-t-il.  
_ C'EST GENERAL HUX POUR VOUS! hurla-t-il en frappant le comptoir du plat de la main droite.

Le coursier haussa les épaules et prit les enveloppes d'un geste délibérément lent.

_ A ce soir, Général, lâcha-t-il en mettant autant de moquerie que possible sur le dernier mot.

Hux fulminait. Toujours debout derrière son bureau, il suivit des yeux la grande silhouette noire qui quittait le bâtiment et finit par se rasseoir. Il était temps de mettre en place un plan. Hors de question d'être ridiculisé une seconde de plus.  
Il passa sa pause-déjeuner à ruminer sur l'échange. Il voulait humilier le gamin, histoire de lui faire les pieds. Il supposa que c'était un gamin car la moyenne d'âge des transporteurs était d'une vingtaine d'années et que lui fêterait sa trentaine d'ici quelques mois. Portant sa bouteille d'eau à la bouche, il eut une idée de génie. Il se passerait de dessert pour aujourd'hui. Autour de lui, certains de ses collègues lui jetaient un regard en coin et se hâtèrent de finir leur repas puis de quitter la salle de pause. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de rester dans les parages si Hux finissait par perdre définitivement la tête et se mettait à les attaquer avec sa cuillère en plastique. Un pari, dont Hux avait totalement connaissance, était en cours depuis qu'il avait transmis par email à toutes les personnes concernées par l'envoi de courrier avec un document explicatif de trois pages sur la manière de coller un timbre. Son chef l'avait réprimandé mais Hux n'en avait cure.

La journée passa lentement et à mesure que seize heures quarante-cinq approchaient, Hux sentit qu'il tenait là l'arme de la victoire, posée à quelques centimètres de sa main droite. Il la prépara et patienta. Il attendit cinq minutes et enfin le coursier franchit le seuil de l'agence.  
Hux se releva et fit face. Il prit le courrier qu'il lui tendait et le rangea soigneusement dans un tiroir pour le trier plus tard. Il fit alors mine de saisir un stylo pour signer le bordereau mais sa main s'empara de son yaourt de midi, l'opercule retiré depuis bien longtemps. D'un geste vif et calculé, il le lança au visage, ou plutôt au casque, du coursier qui eut un mouvement de recul, tentant de se protéger à l'aide de son bras. Ce n'était évidemment qu'un simple réflexe. Un yaourt à la fraise ne ferait pas grand mal, avec ou sans masque de protection. Il alla s'éclater sur la visière et se répandit jusque sur le blouson noir cintré, glissant le long du casque et du torse pour finir sa course en gouttelettes roses sur le sol.

_ Aha! lança fièrement Hux en tendant un doigt vengeur vers le coursier. Je t'ai eu! Maintenant retire le casque!

Le motard recula d'un pas et pencha la tête, avisant les dégâts. Il reprit sa posture habituelle, jambes légèrement écartées et secoua lentement la tête. Du même geste que le matin, il releva sa visière et fixa Hux.

_ Bien tenté, admit-il, mais ça ne suffit pas. Trouve autre chose!

Il rabaissa sa visière et tourna les talons, laissant un Hux hébété derrière son comptoir.

_ ET LE BORDEREAU! hurla Hux qui se saisit de la feuille rose et l'agita en direction du transporteur.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un geste sans équivoque, levant son majeur bien haut et poursuivit son chemin.  
Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Hux se sentit humilié et dans une colère noire. Demain serait un autre jour. Il trouverait bien comment lui faire retirer son fichu casque! Puis son regard tomba sur les dalles de marbre recouvertes de yaourt à la fraise. Il haussa les épaules en se rasseyant. Le service nettoyage s'en occuperait.  
Moins de trente minutes plus tard, il acheva sa journée de travail et se remit à planifier son prochain coup.

(***)

Hux fulminait. Il pestait contre le coursier depuis presque trois jours et la perspective du week-end le soir même n'arriva pas à lui remonter le moral. Toutes ses tentatives s'étaient montrées vaines. Il avait même envoyé de l'eau au casque du transporteur en dernier geste désespéré, mais rien n'y fit.  
Il avait tenté de faire rouler un stylo afin que l'homme se penche et le ramasse. Hux aurait alors profité de ce moment pour se jeter sur le casque et le lui retirer. Au final, tous deux avaient regardé le stylo tomber au sol et glisser sous le bureau.  
Menaces et compliments n'avaient rien changé.  
Toutes ses tentatives de manipulation et de soudoiement non plus.  
Il regarda la montre à son poignet. Bientôt seize heures quarante-cinq et Hux se trouvait à court d'idées. Il se doutait que la violence physique jouerait contre lui. Le coursier semblait faire preuve d'une belle musculature et devait être légèrement plus grand que lui. Son esprit rationnel ne cessait de lui demander pourquoi il s'obstinait à tenter de lui faire retirer son casque.  
Pile à l'heure, le transporteur franchit les portes automatiques. Hux se força à réfléchir, une idée de dernière minute serait la bienvenue! N'importe quoi! Mais non. Son cerveau n'affichait qu'une page blanche.  
Le coursier vint se planter devant le comptoir, l'attitude clairement provocatrice en croisant les bras.

_ Alors? lança-t-il de sa voix étouffée.

Hux resta assis, à le fixer de son plus beau regard courroucé, mais rien ne vint. Absolument rien.

_ Tic, toc, fit le transporteur. L'heure tourne. Vous n'avez rien pour ce soir, Général?

Il serra la mâchoire. Puis secoua la tête lentement.

_ Je trouverai la semaine prochaine, grogna-t-il.  
_ Oh… fit le coursier en décroisant les bras.

Il semblait surpris. Ses épaules retombèrent comme s'il était déçu.

_ Bon… poursuivit-il. Je vais y aller alors… dit-il sans pourtant faire mine de se mettre en marche.

Au contraire. Il resta planté devant Hux, bras ballants. Hux poussa un petit soupir et haussa les épaules, lèvres pincées. Il n'aimait pas s'avouer vaincu mais il semblait bien que la partie était perdue.

_ Je vais y aller, répéta une nouvelle fois l'homme face à lui qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'y a pas de courrier, au fait.  
_ D'accord, répondit Hux.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer sans bouger.

_ Vous écrivez mal, lança alors Hux d'un air de défi.  
_ Pardon?  
_ Vous écrivez mal, répéta-t-il. J'ai essayé de déchiffrer votre signature mais il y a tellement de boucles et de fioritures que c'est illisible. Quel est votre nom?

Le coursier eut un petit mouvement de tête que Hux interpréta comme de la surprise. Il avait toute son attention, autant en profiter.

_ Vous connaissez mon nom, je ne connais pas le vôtre. Quel est votre nom? recommença-t-il.  
_ Quel nom avez-vous lu? demanda le motard.

Hux soupira et tenta de se remémorer ses tentatives.

_ Bala Ben, Solo Ken, Syla Den… vous écrivez vraiment mal vous savez?! Glo ou Fylo… quelque chose? Je suis pratiquement sûr que la fin est Ben, Ren ou Ken. Le début par contre… les deux premières lettres ont tellement de zigouigouis! Et je pense que la dernière syllabe est "la" ou "lo". Ca pourrait être Kylo Ren que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas!

Il entendit pouffer sous le casque et se sentit aussitôt mieux.

_ Kylo Ren, répéta le coursier. C'est original. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler comme ça, ça ira très bien.  
_ C'est votre vrai nom? l'interrogea Hux qui soudain se demanda si le motard n'était pas en train de se payer sa tête.  
_ Non, mais celui-ci sonne mieux.

Ils se turent. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement sans qu'aucun ne brise le silence. Hux voulut dire quelque chose, lancer une petite vacherie bien sentie ou avouer qu'il était son transporteur favori, mais rien ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Enfin, sans doute pressé par son emploi du temps, le motard se redressa. Il tourna les talons.

_ A la semaine prochaine, souffla-t-il si bas que Hux faillit ne pas l'entendre.

En trois enjambées, il avait quitté le bâtiment. Avant que Hux ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il contourna le comptoir et courut derrière le motard.

_ Ren! appela-t-il lorsqu'il fut sur le trottoir avant de retenir un éclat de rire.

Le coursier était maintenant assis sur la selle d'un scooter aux couleurs criardes. Le logo de son employeur affiché sur la caisse fixée à l'arrière. Entre les mains de Ren, le véhicule ressemblait à un jouet pour enfant. Hux se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentit le regard du transporteur sur lui. Surtout, ne pas pouffer, ne pas rire, ne rien dire.

_ Quoi? lança Ren d'un ton agressif, ce qui coupa instantanément l'envie de plaisanter à Hux.  
_ J'ai… j'ai une suggestion, fit-il en s'approchant à pas mesurés.  
_ A propos de quoi?  
_ Te faire retirer ton casque.  
_ Oh…

Hux arriva à sa hauteur et posa une main sur le guidon du scooter pour l'empêcher de partir. Il venait d'avoir une idée et se doutait qu'il s'agissait de l'élan du désespoir.

_ Strip-poker, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux.

_ Strip-poker, répéta Hux. A moins que vous ne soyez un froussard qui a peur de perdre.

Le motard se redressa légèrement, comme s'il considérait la proposition.

_ Chez moi ou chez vous? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Hux se mit à réfléchir à toute allure pour finir sur la seule conclusion qui s'imposait.

_ Chez vous.

Ren resta une nouvelle fois silencieux un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

_ D'accord. Je viens vous chercher ici dans deux heures.  
_ Je finis dans trente minutes! Hors de question que je reste aussi longtemps.  
_ Faites des heures supplémentaires, rétorqua Ren d'un ton sans équivoque.

Hux serra la mâchoire et étudia la visière face à lui. Le jeu en valait, peut-être?, la chandelle, se dit-il.

_ Ne sois pas en retard! menaça-t-il en lui jetant un regard de toute sa hauteur.  
_ On se tutoie maintenant? s'étonna Ren.  
_ Un problème? répliqua Hux.  
_ Non, c'est parfait.

Ren porta sa main au porte-clés qui pendait au tableau de bord et mit le contact. Il débloqua le guidon, le secouant de droite à gauche, ce qui délogea la main de Hux qui recula d'un pas.

_ A dans deux heures, fit le motard avant de prendre la direction du boulevard et disparaître dans la foule de voitures à l'arrêt.

Hux jura, pesta et se félicita. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce Kylo Ren ne soit pas un assassin qui s'amusait à découper les gens. Cette fois-ci, les journaux auraient raison: il l'aurait bien cherché. Mais il devait avouer que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus autant amusé. S'il restait sobre, tout devrait bien se passer. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt bon au poker. Il savait cacher ses émotions comme personne.

(***)

Hux acheva sa journée de travail comme à son habitude. Il rangea son bureau, enferma quelques plis sous clé, puis décida qu'il ne tiendra pas plus d'une heure sans rien faire. Il prit son sac et quitta le bâtiment. Il savait qu'à une centaine de mètres il pourrait trouver une supérette qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour ce qu'il voulait y acheter. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et s'engouffra dedans en pestant. C'était l'heure de la fermeture des bureaux et tout ce monde avait eu la bonne idée de faire les provisions du week-end. Se retrouver mêlé à cette foule… Hux souffrait.  
Il se faufila entre les personnes, évitant tant bien que mal de les toucher, et se rendit au rayon des alcools. Il avait soigneusement réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait ramener. Un alcool trop fort donnerait une fausse impression de lui et suggérerait qu'il aimait faire la fête, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Un alcool trop faible et il passerait pour quelqu'un de fragile. Il élimina donc tout ce qui était bière, vodka, rhum et liqueur. Finalement il se décida pour du vin lorsque son regard tomba sur un Saint Emilion Grand Cru de 2009. Il examina tout le rayon pour trouver le plus cher mais dut se contenter de celui-ci. Il se saisit de la bouteille et se dirigea vers les caisses. Puis à la réflexion, il en prit une seconde. Il se plaça dans la file d'attente et maudit chaque personne qui mettait plus de temps qu'il n'estimait nécessaire pour régler leurs achats.  
Enfin, il fut libéré de cette torture et se hâta vers l'agence où son espace personnel ne serait pas envahi.  
Il se rassit à son bureau et constata qu'il lui restait moins d'une heure à attendre. C'était jouable. Il s'assura que les bouteilles étaient bien callées dans son sac et sortit sa tablette. Il s'occuperait bien avec son jeu de chats ou s'il s'ennuyait il pourrait toujours lire quelques articles économiques qui ne manquaient jamais de l'intéresser.  
Le temps passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé lorsque les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement caractéristique. Ren, constata-t-il.  
Il se remit debout, rangea ses affaires et passa son sac en bandoulière. Puis il se dirigea vers le motard qui l'attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment. Hux se demanda soudain s'ils allaient tenir à deux sur sa pétrolette minable. A ce souvenir, il dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Le ridicule ne tuait pas, mais il était certain qu'il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure s'il ne se contrôlait pas.  
Ren fit un simple geste de la tête et Hux le suivit, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre. Il fut surpris de découvrir une moto, clairement une grosse cylindrée, bien garée sur le côté pour permettre aux piétons de passer sans encombre. Elle était majoritairement noire avec quelques détails ici et là en rouge et en chromé. Clairement du tape-à-l'œil mais Hux s'en fichait. Il ne risquerait pas de se retrouver les fesses dans la caisse de livraison sur cet engin.  
Ren se saisit d'un casque qui pendait du rétroviseur et le tendit à Hux.

_ Tu sais le mettre? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Hux roula des yeux et l'enfila sans difficulté. Il était à la bonne taille. Une chance, se dit-il. Il fixa l'attache sous le menton et attendit que Ren chevauche la moto puis l'imita. Il s'assura que son sac ne gênait pas Ren et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. Sa veste était trop légère pour faire de la moto en cette saison et il espéra que le trajet ne serait pas trop long.  
Ren tourna la clé de contact et aussitôt le véhicule ronronna. Hux sentit les vibrations se répandre en lui. Instinctivement il resserra son étreinte et une partie de son esprit nota la fermeté du corps entre ses bras. Il relativisa en se disant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une ceinture de maintient du dos. Oui, très certainement, se força-t-il à penser pour empêcher son imagination de vagabonder vers des endroits trop dangereux.  
Il vit Ren tourner la tête pour regarder de chaque côté de la moto et se demanda bien ce qu'il faisait. Il réalisa qu'il voulait simplement s'assurer que Hux était bien installé et avait les pieds sur les cale-pieds.  
L'instant d'après, ils roulaient sur le boulevard en zigzaguant entre les véhicules. Hux se serra un peu plus contre Ren. Il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait sur une moto et sentir cette puissance sous ses jambes, avec tout son corps qui vibrait à l'unisson avec la machine pour se faufiler entre les voitures et les bus à une vitesse qu'il trouvait déraisonnable, commençait à avoir raison de lui. Un frisson le parcourut, étrange mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Le fait d'avoir Ren contre lui était curieusement rassurant.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ren ralentit et monta sur le trottoir pour s'arrêter devant un immeuble d'environ six étages. Il fit signe à Hux de descendre puis l'imita. Il mit les béquilles le temps d'ouvrir un pan de la porte en bois et fit rouler la moto jusque dans la cour intérieure. Hux regarda tout autour de lui. Il semblait reconnaître le quartier où ils se trouvaient et tandis que Ren était occupé à sécuriser son véhicule, il en profita pour regarder les noms sur les sonnettes mais aucun ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à Kylo Ren. Mais il avait commis l'erreur de commencer son inspection par le bas et lorsque Ren l'appela, il lui restait au moins six étiquettes à lire.  
Il rejoignit Ren près de sa moto puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la cour où se trouvait une petite porte en relativement mauvais état. Hux se rendit alors compte que le niveau de vie de Ren n'avait rien d'équivalent au sien. Comment l'aurait-il été? Hux était né dans une famille de millionnaires et Ren travaillait comme chauffeur-livreur. Là où Hux n'avait qu'à lever la main pour qu'un employé de maison se plie à ses volontés, Ren devait certainement travailler de longues heures pour pouvoir s'acheter le strict minimum.  
Sans attendre Hux, Ren ouvrit la porte et commença à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon. Le bois craquait sous leurs pieds, plus encore sous le poids du motard que sous le sien. Arrivé au troisième étage, Hux sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

_ C'est encore loin? grogna-t-il à l'attention de Ren, s'arrêtant sur le palier pour reprendre son souffle.

Ren l'ignora somptueusement et poursuivit sa montée.

_ Connard, grommela Hux entre ses dents et il eut envie de repartir en arrière et picoler ses deux bouteilles tranquillement chez lui avec son chat.

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Après quasiment une minute, il reprit l'escalier et s'arrêta au dernier étage. Sixième pour être précis, comme il l'avait estimé. Une porte en bois, similaire aux deux autres, était ouverte. Tout donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de chambres de bonnes ou d'appartements si souvent divisés qu'ils finissaient par avoir un pièce minuscule et où la douche faisait également office de toilettes. Jamais Hux n'avait pensé un jour se retrouver dans un endroit pareil. Peut-être aurait-il dû proposer qu'ils aillent chez lui.  
Il s'avança lentement et passa le nez par la porte, peu enclin à entrer dans une sorte de placard à balais.  
Ce qui s'offrit à lui le laissa sans voix et était à l'opposé de ses prévisions. Il y avait un séjour composé d'un divan trois places face à une imposante télévision à écran plat, d'une petite table ronde et deux chaises juste derrière, de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière déclinante de fin de journée.  
Ren se tenait debout, bras croisés et le fixait. Enfin, c'est ce que Hux déduisit de sa posture.

_ Tu t'attendais à un appartement miteux, constata Ren.  
_ Non, se défendit Hux. Je ne m'attendais à rien.

Il tenta de garder son expression neutre mais il se douta que son mensonge était transparent.

_ Peu importe, lança Ren. Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais chercher le jeu de cartes.  
_ Comme ça? Sans préambule? Je n'ai même pas le droit à un verre d'eau ou quelque chose à manger? lâcha Hux d'un ton faussement outré. Si je dois finir à poil, j'aimerais au moins avoir le droit à des préliminaires!

Ren pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

_ Je croyais que c'était moi qui finirait à poil, rétorqua-t-il. Vu que tu semblais très enclin à me faire retirer mon casque.  
_ Peu importe, fit Hux du même ton qu'avait utilisé Ren quelques secondes auparavant.  
_ D'accord, concéda Ren. Que veux-tu?  
_ Un ouvre-bouteille, deux verres à vin et de quoi manger. Quelque chose de bon si possible. Enfin… si tu as ça.

Hux ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire lorsque Ren se retourna pour partir en cuisine. C'était une petite victoire personnelle que de réussir à lui clouer le bec. En attendant que son hôte revienne, Hux fit le tour des lieux. Il sortit les deux bouteilles et les déposa sur la table ronde. Il jeta son sac contre le canapé et comme il ne trouva aucun porte-manteau, se contenta de plier sa veste et la poser sur l'un des accoudoirs. L'appartement sentait le propre, un subtile mélange de citron et de dépoussiérant. Ren avait-il rangé et nettoyé pendant que Hux l'attendait à l'agence? Si c'était vrai, ça valait son pesant d'or!  
L'appartement devait être un deux pièces. Un grand séjour, la chambre et la cuisine sur la droite et simplement séparées d'un mur. La salle de bain, en toute logique, devait se trouver dans la chambre.  
Il nota également que les meubles et étagères n'étaient pas de qualité médiocre, comme il l'avait une nouvelle fois faussement imaginé. Bien au contraire. Pourtant, à part le canapé, la table et les chaises, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quelle grande enseigne les bibliothèques étaient issues. Il remarqua quelques livres, des CD, et des photos de famille que Hux s'empêcha d'aller voir. S'il voulait découvrir ce que cachait ce casque, ça aurait été stupide de se gâcher la surprise avec de vieilles photos.  
Ren revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant deux verres dans une main et un sachet de doritos dans l'autre.

_ Sérieux? lâcha Hux. C'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux?  
_ Je ne t'empêche pas d'aller au magasin du coin et de remonter les six étages.

Hux referma la bouche et haussa des épaules.

_ Ca fera l'affaire.

Ren déposa les verres sur la table, ouvrit les chips puis disparut dans sa chambre pour revenir avec un jeu de cartes.  
Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et attendit que Hux fasse de même. Hux ne put s'empêcher de noter que les cartes semblaient usées. Peut-être avait-il eu une mauvaise idée. Après tout ses dernières parties de poker remontaient à presque dix ans, au lycée. Même si à l'époque il excellait, il n'avait jamais joué contre un adulte. Ca allait être intéressant.  
Hux entreprit de déboucher une bouteille pendant que Ren battait le jeu.

_ Il faut le laisser s'aérer avant de le boire, expliqua-t-il en reposant la bouteille.

Ren ne répondit rien. Hux nota du coin de l'œil que les verres étaient dépareillés et que sur l'un deux, une goutte d'eau glissait lentement vers le pied. Ren venait donc de les laver. Il en conclut qu'il n'était qu'un buveur occasionnel. Peut-être même ne buvait-il pas du tout.  
Soudain, Hux regarda le vin et tourna brusquement la tête pour fixer Ren. Il craqua et éclata de rire.

_ Quoi? s'énerva Ren. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?!  
_ Tu… tu… essaya Hux qui peinait à reprendre son sérieux. Tu ne peux pas boire, ni manger! Avec ton casque!

Son hilarité reprit de plus belle.

_ C'est ridicule! Tu es chez toi, avec ton casque vissé sur le crâne! Et tu ne peux même pas boire ou manger tant que je n'aurai pas gagné!  
_ Tu ne pourras pas me voir bluffer non plus, rétorqua Ren ce qui stoppa net Hux dans sa crise de fou rire.

Il grogna en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se prendre à son propre jeu.

_ Ouvre au moins la visière, lança Hux, maintenant très sérieux.  
_ Plus si confiant d'un coup, pas vrai? répliqua Ren, dont le sourire s'entendait dans sa voix mais qui s'exécuta tout de même.

Ha! S'il croyait qu'il allait laisser la moindre place à la chance! Ren se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au…

_ Tu as gardé tes gants… constata Hux avec horreur. Et ta veste!  
_ En effet, répondit Ren, visiblement très amusé.  
_ J'ai enlevé la mienne, tu dois au moins retirer la tienne et les gants!  
_ Je ne t'ai pas forcé à les enlever, à ce que je sache. On n'a pas encore commencé à jouer que tu es déjà mauvais perdant.

Ren secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il jugeait Hux, ce qu'il devait probablement faire.

_ Tss, je m'attendais à un adversaire à ma taille. Je me suis trompé. Si tu préfères, je peux te raccompagner chez toi ou à la station de métro la plus proche. Je ne voudrais pas humilier un faible, ironisa-t-il avec dédain.  
_ Je vais t'écraser, grogna Hux entre ses dents et furieux de se laisser ainsi malmener par un sombre inconnu.

Ren distribua les cartes et la partie commença. Elle s'acheva rapidement sur la victoire de Hux qui jubila. Ren retira son gant gauche. Puis les parties s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Ren perdit coup sur coup et enleva son autre gant suivi de ses chaussures. Hux se vit ensuite contraint d'ôter sa montre et une chaussure. Ren jeta sa veste sur le canapé, dévoilant un T-shirt sobre, noir également et très moulant.  
Hux se força à ne pas y porter une trop grande attention ce qui lui valut les victoires suivantes: chaussettes et ceinture jonchèrent sur le sol.  
A mesure que la soirée avançait, Hux sentit sa concentration faiblir. Il tenta de fuir aux toilettes sous un prétexte fallacieux pour se donner quelques minutes de repos mais Ren le rappela à l'ordre en le traitant de poule mouillée. Ca n'arrangea pas ses affaires et il se retrouva face à un dilemme: retirer son pantalon ou sa chemise. Il choisit sa chemise, se sentant moins exposé ainsi. Ce fut au tour de Ren de perdre qui se décida pour son T-shirt.

_ Je ferme les yeux, déclara Hux. Pas la peine de quitter la pièce.

Ren acquiesça et lorsque Hux eut en effet fermé les yeux, s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées, il entendit le clic distinct de l'attache du casque, suivi des bruits caractéristiques d'un vêtement que l'on retire.

_ C'est bon, lança Ren, sa voix toujours étouffée.

Hux avait espéré qu'il se lasse avant lui, mais visiblement le grand motard était aussi borné que lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata avec satisfaction que l'attache du casque pendait sous sa gorge, sur son torse maintenant dénudé.  
Oh…  
Hux ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Certes, il avait soupçonné Ren d'être bien bâti vu sa silhouette générale et la fermeté qu'il avait ressentie durant le trajet en moto, mais c'était tout autre chose de se l'imaginer et d'en avoir la confirmation. Des épaules rondes, des biceps parfaitement dessinés, un torse imberbe aux pectoraux généreux et… Hux retint de justesse un juron. Une véritable tablette de chocolat. Des abdominaux magnifiquement tracés sans tomber dans l'excès. Hux réalisa qu'il s'agissait du genre de musculature qui servait au quotidien. Ce n'était pas de la gonflette de salle de sport. Il sentit une certaine chaleur se répandre en lui, remonter jusqu'aux oreilles et descendre vers son entrejambe. Oh non! Ce n'étaient pas deux muscles qui allaient le mettre dans un état pareil! Il voulait voir ce visage qui se cachait derrière le casque et s'il ne se surveillait pas, il finirait par perdre le jeu! Il avait gagné plus de parties et pourtant il était presque entièrement nu. Il devait se ressaisir!  
Il perdit la manche suivante et retira son pantalon dans un geste rageur. Il l'envoya valser au sol. Tant pis pour les faux-plis! Concentration, Hux… se répétait-il. Concentration…  
Il gagna la partie et Ren se trouva à son tour en simple boxer. Hux ne se gêna pas pour regarder le motard se dévêtir. Il avait un spectacle gratuit face à lui, autant en profiter. Pourtant, il se sentit légèrement étourdi lorsqu'il aperçut une bosse caractéristique dans le sous-vêtement. Ren était-il dans le même état que lui? Ou était-ce l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours? Le vin, très certainement le vin, décida-t-il. Il réalisa la seconde d'après qu'ils n'avaient pas touché à la bouteille qui se tenait toujours au même endroit sur la table. Ni même aux chips. Ils n'y avaient simplement pas pensé.

_ Merde, souffla-t-il. 

La soirée prenait une tournure inattendue. Certes, il avait misé sur l'alcool et le strip-poker pour arriver à ses fins et voir le coursier à sa merci. Et s'il était à son goût, il n'aurait pas refusé un moment plus intime. Et pourtant… Ren semblait se trouver dans le même état d'excitation que lui alors qu'ils avaient tous deux les idées claires. Au moins ça signifiait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

_ Un problème? demanda Ren.  
_ Juste que le prochain coup, tu vas perdre, se rattrapa Hux en lançant un sourire narquois.  
_ Que tu crois.

Ren perdit et Hux jubila.  
Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque Ren préféra retirer son boxer plutôt que son casque. Ce fut trop pour lui. Non seulement il détourna le regard si vite qu'il entendit sa nuque craquer, mais en plus il ne manqua pas d'apercevoir le membre de Ren ce qui l'excita encore davantage. C'était hors de question que Ren le sache!

_ Tu te fiches de moi! Tu préfères être à poil plutôt que d'enlever ton casque.  
_ J'ai le droit de choisir, non? répondit Ren.  
_ Si tu ne prends pas le jeu au sérieux… commença Hux avant d'être interrompu.  
_ Je le prends très au sérieux au contraire. C'est toi qui ne semble pas assumer ton défi. Tu veux te débiner?

Hux serra la mâchoire. 

_ Distribue! ordonna-t-il à Ren qui s'exécuta sans autre commentaire.

Au milieu de ce qui semblait être la dernière manche, Hux réalisa qu'il s'était fait balader. Ren faisait des coups de maître et l'instant d'après commettait une erreur de débutant. Il avait mené Hux par le bout du nez et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, la tête trop enfoncée dans son amour-propre et son complexe de supériorité pour s'en apercevoir plus tôt.

_ Oh le con, jura Hux avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir.  
_ Un problème? demanda Ren d'une voix plus douce.

Hux se racla la gorge et arrangea ses cartes. Il était fichu. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Quel imbécile!

_ C'est sans importance... juste… t'en fais pas, continue, répondit-il en cherchant à se redonner une contenance.

Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile! Se faire balader par simple coursier! Impensable! Inimaginable!

_ Où as-tu appris à jouer? le questionna-t-il alors pour court-circuiter ses propres pensées.  
_ Mon père, fit Ren.  
_ Il est plutôt doué, hein.  
_ Plutôt oui. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre.

La partie s'acheva différemment que Hux ne l'avait supposé, une nouvelle fois. Décidemment ce Kylo Ren ne cessait de le surprendre et le forçait à revoir toutes ses prévisions. Il pensait devoir retirer son dernier vêtement et finir entièrement nu, mais Ren perdit, une paire de neuf contre une paire de reines.

_ Je vais enfin voir à quoi tu ressembles, lança Hux sans conviction.

Il reposa les cartes sur la table et s'adossa à sa chaise, le regard fixé sur Ren. Certes son goût de l'aventure s'était envolé avec sa réalisation, mais il souhaitait tout de même voir ce qui se cachait sous le casque.

_ Très bien.

D'un geste délibérément lent, Ren porta ses deux mains à son casque et le souleva, révélant qu'une grande partie de son visage était maintenant masquée sous une fine cagoule bleutée que Hux avait déjà repéré, mais il avait espéré que Ren l'enlève également. Faux, encore une fois!

_ Tu te fiches de moi, dit Hux d'une voix très calme lorsque Ren envoya son casque rouler au sol sans pour autant faire mine de retirer la seconde protection.  
_ J'ai enlevé le casque.  
_ Tu joues sur les mots.  
_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.  
_ Retire la cagoule.  
_ Non.  
_ Retire la cagoule ou je viens te la retirer moi-même, le menaça-t-il en se penchant vers lui, doigt tendu.  
_ Oui.  
_ Oui quoi?  
_ Oui, viens me la retirer.

Hux referma sa bouche et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Baladé, encore une fois. Drapé dans sa fierté, Hux se mit debout et contourna la table avant de se planter devant Ren. Celui-ci se tourna sur son siège et écarta les jambes pour laisser la place à Hux de s'y glisser. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour masquer son début d'érection. Je suis un simple pantin, pensa Hux alors qu'il avançait ses mains jusqu'à la gorge de Ren sous le regard de celui-ci. Il glissa ses doigts sous le masque et le releva lentement jusqu'à dévoiler entièrement son visage.

_ Huh, lâcha Hux, un sourcil levé. C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles…

Aussitôt, les yeux de Ren tombèrent au sol et une légère rougeur vint lui colorer les pommettes. Hux venait clairement de le vexer mais il s'en fichait. Il avait enfin l'occasion de détailler celui qui était le rayon de soleil de ses mornes journées. Ou plutôt, se corrigea-t-il, celui qui l'amusait assez pour titiller son intérêt, ce qui voulait grosso-modo dire la même chose.  
Hux jeta la cagoule sur le canapé et se permit de contempler le visage enfin offert, et ce malgré la faible lueur de la petite lampe que Ren avait allumée environ une heure auparavant. Une épaisse chevelure noire, un nez immense, des grains de beauté partout, une grande bouche avec des lèvres épaisses qui formaient une moue boudeuse. Un visage loin d'être harmonieux. Il releva les yeux et… oh les oreilles! Il n'avait pas remarqué la taille des oreilles sous tous ces cheveux! Incroyable! Absolument rien ne collait!  
Il sentit un mouvement contre son mollet gauche et abaissa les yeux. Ren était pris d'un tic nerveux et sa jambe se soulevait de bas en haut, provoquant une friction contre celle de Hux. Il releva le regard vers le visage de Ren et constata que celui-ci persistait à garder les yeux baissés. S'il en était ainsi… Hux ne se gêna pas pour détailler le corps musclé du motard sous cet angle. Il n'y avait rien à redire, il était magnifique. Puis son attention descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe et constata que sa remarque avait effectivement eu un effet négatif. Qu'à cela ne tienne, décida Hux. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il savait faire, et bien faire!, c'était ça.  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ren, en apprécia la douceur ainsi que leur fermeté, puis les glissa le long de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire. D'un petit geste, il força Ren à relever son regard vers lui. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hux ne le lâcha plus. Il focalisa toute son attention sur Ren, l'obligeant lui aussi à fixer Hux. Il laissa alors ses doigts se perdre dans les longs cheveux du motard, s'abandonnant momentanément dans ce toucher. Il glissa une mèche derrière une oreille et se permit de la caresser du bout d'un doigt. Puis, de son pouce, il dessina la pommette de Ren, descendit le long de sa joue pour finir par tracer ses lèvres.  
Il sentit le souffle de Ren devenir erratique. Il était proche de l'état dans lequel Hux voulait l'amener. Ses pupilles se dilataient de plus en plus et Hux se savait dans la même condition. Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de Ren, puis il se pencha vers lui, très lentement, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

_ Ren, murmura Hux à quelques millimètres de la peau du motard avant de fixer les lèvres timidement entrouvertes.

Il patienta quelques secondes, attendant un rejet qui ne vint pas. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Ren, dans l'imitation d'un baiser chaste qui ne lui ressemblait, à vrai dire, pas du tout. Il se recula légèrement, juste assez pour plonger une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Ren. Ce qu'il y lut le ravit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux descendirent vers la bouche offerte de Ren, juste à temps pour apercevoir furtivement le bout de sa langue glisser à l'endroit exact où Hux l'avait embrassé. Il se sentit durcir dans son boxer tandis que ses joues s'échauffaient rapidement. Comment quelque chose d'aussi banal pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil? C'était une question pour plus tard, décida-t-il. N'ayant toujours pas reçu d'objection, il s'enhardit à embrasser Ren plus fermement. Enfin, il le sentit céder sous ses lèvres et s'étonna lorsque quelques secondes plus tard sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne. C'était lui qui menait le jeu d'habitude! Pourtant il se laissa faire, savourant ce qui lui était offert avec une joie non dissimulée.  
Enfin, il fut agréablement surpris lorsque les grandes mains de Ren vinrent se poser sur ses cuisses, remonter jusqu'à ses hanches pour glisser dans son dos et le forcer à se coller à lui. Tout était absolument exquis et se passait comme il le voulait. Il remonta une jambe et s'appuya du dos de son pied sur le genou de Ren, tentant de garder un équilibre précaire tout en se collant au large torse de Ren. Il sentit le motard durcir contre sa cuisse, ce qui lui plut énormément. S'il arrivait à produire un tel effet simplement avec un baiser, quelle réaction pourrait-il extraire de Ren s'il usait de ses autres techniques?   
Au bout de quelques minutes, ses muscles le firent souffrir et son dos cambré devint beaucoup trop inconfortable, malgré son appui sur les épaules de Ren. Hux craqua. Il se dégagea et se remit debout, bien droit sur ses jambes et les poings sur les hanches. Il ne manqua pas de noter la déception qui passa furtivement dans le regard de Ren. Qu'il se rassure, la suite serait bien plus amusante.

_ Chambre ou canapé? lança-t-il d'une voix ferme, se forçant à ne pas faire attention aux fourmillements désagréables qui lui remontait le long de la jambe gauche.

Ren passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres puis fronça les sourcils.

_ Pardon?

Hux poussa un long soupir exagéré et faussement exaspéré.

_ Je ne vais pas continuer à faire la cigogne, alors si on va plus loin, c'est sur le canapé ou dans le lit.  
_ Le lit! répondit Ren d'une voix forte.  
_ Parfait! répliqua Hux sur le même ton, se demandant bien pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller au conflit lorsque Ren était dans les parages.

Sans perdre un instant supplémentaire, il se saisit de la main de Ren et le força à se mettre debout en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la chambre.

_ J'ai ce qu'il faut, annonça Ren lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte.  
_ A la bonne heure! Moi aussi, si jamais tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut en quantité, rétorqua Hux.

Ren leva haut les sourcils et lâcha un petit rire. Hux se figea. C'était le son le plus improbable auquel il s'attendait mais aussi le plus mélodieux. Sourire lui allait bien, décida-t-il, même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage dans la pénombre de la chambre.

_ Etre prêt à toute éventualité, c'est ma devise, expliqua Hux. Et maintenant? Je ne vois rien! Où est ton lit?  
_ Il est là, juste un peu plus loin, répondit Ren qui attira Hux contre lui et en profita, à sa plus grande joie, pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

Hux embrassa la première chose à portée et détermina qu'il s'agissait de la mâchoire. Il réitéra son essai et avec l'aide de Ren, ils reprirent leur embrassade. Ren avança d'un pas, forçant Hux à reculer. Puis un autre. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le rebord du lit heurte l'arrière de ses genoux. Il connaissait cette partie, l'ayant jouée maintes fois. Il se détacha de Ren et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il espéra juste que le matelas serait confortable. Dès qu'il eut heurté la surface, il se sentit rebondir légèrement. Ca ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il ne manquait que Ren… qui mettait beaucoup trop de temps à le rejoindre.

_ Un problème? demanda Hux.  
_ Je… Tu veux de la lumière ou je laisse éteint?  
_ Je m'en fiche.  
_ Ou tamisé?  
_ Je m'en fiche toujours.

Hux sentit la chaleur du corps de Ren se rapprocher du sien au moment où le matelas se pencha légèrement.

_ Je laisse la porte ouverte? hésita Ren qui s'était arrêté (en si bon chemin!)  
_ Je m'en fiche encore plus!

Il poussa une nouvelle fois son soupir exaspéré.

_ Si tu poses une autre question, ou que je ne sens pas tes mains sur moi dans les cinq prochaines secondes, crois-moi bien, Kylo Ren!, que je quitterai ton appart' sans me retourner! Suis-je assez clair? dit Hux d'une voix forte et en insistant sur sa dernière phrase.  
_ Oui Général, répliqua Ren d'un ton si grave que le membre de Hux se durcit encore plus.

Hux sentit les bras de Ren glisser sous son dos et ses cuisses et soudain, il se retrouva soulevé pour être reposé un peu plus loin, probablement au centre du lit. Il avait bien compris que ce coursier était spécial et qu'il allait l'amuser longuement. Hux s'en félicita d'autant plus lorsque la bouche de Ren se posa sur son cou et commença à l'embrasser plus passionnément.

(***)

Lorsque Hux se réveilla, il remarqua que le jour pointait dans le salon qui était la seule source de luminosité. L'appartement était réellement étrange car la chambre ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Il n'eut aucun mal à se remémorer où il était ni ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et si le bras qui le maintenait plaqué contre le torse musclé de Ren n'était qu'un indice, les deux préservatifs usagés qui gisaient au sol ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Il allait devoir en toucher un mot à Ren, d'ailleurs. La simple vision des protections le dégoûtait! Il aurait quand même pu les jeter dans la poubelle et revenir avec une serviette tiède pour se nettoyer, ça aurait été la moindre des politesses! Il fallait qu'il en parle pour que Ren fasse au moins cet effort les prochaines fois.  
Hux se figea et ouvrit grand les yeux.  
Les prochaines fois?! Déjà LA prochaine fois serait plutôt positif. Pourquoi penser au pluriel? Il savait très bien comment ça se passait dans ce genre de situation et l'étiquette voulait qu'il laisse son numéro lorsqu'il partirait.  
A ce propos, si le jour se levait, il avait probablement usé de son quota de séjour. Il était maintenant l'heure de ramasser ses vêtements, se rhabiller et trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il appellerait un taxi, ça ferait largement l'affaire.  
D'un geste calculé par la force de l'habitude, il souleva un pan de la couette, si moelleuse!, et tenta de se faufiler hors de l'étreinte de Ren. Il prit le poignet et essaya de le glisser jusqu'à ses hanches, se libérant ainsi assez pour rouler hors du lit. Le plan était parfait! Mis à part lorsque Ren l'enlaça de plus belle et poussa un soupir de contentement qui vint chatouiller les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il attendit quelques secondes, laissant à Ren le temps de se rendormir puis refit une tentative.

_ Où tu vas? demanda Ren d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.  
_ Chez moi, grogna Hux.   
_ Oh… 

Hux opina et rejeta entièrement la couette mais Ren ne desserra pas son étreinte.

_ Il va falloir que tu me laisses y aller, lança Hux comme s'il parlait à un enfant.  
_ Cinq minutes, répondit Ren d'une voix maintenant claire. Juste… cinq minutes. S'il te plaît?

Hux prit une petite inspiration. Ca lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Des personnes en mal de contact humain. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire le rôle de doudou! Il alla protester mais son esprit en décida tout autrement.

_ Ok.

Et merde, pensa-t-il. Enfin, maintenant qu'il l'avait dit…  
Il se rallongea et se cala une nouvelle fois contre Ren. C'était agréable. Très agréable. Il sentit les lèvres de Ren l'embrasser sur la nuque. Puis l'épaule. Puis remonter jusque derrière l'oreille et il fallait que ça cesse!  
Il se retourna dans les bras de Ren et lui fit face. Pourtant il ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Il garda les yeux fermés. Aussitôt, le coursier stoppa ses embrassades.

_ Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend chez toi? demanda Ren d'une petite voix que Hux détesta immédiatement.

S'il voulait l'interroger, qu'il le fasse franchement!

_ Oui, répondit Hux d'un ton sec.  
_ Ok.

Il était déçu. Hux l'entendait d'ici alors qu'il avait l'empathie d'une huitre!

_ Non! Je veux dire… non, personne ne m'attend. Juste… mon chat.  
_ Il s'appelle comment?  
_ Millicent. Elle s'appelle Millicent.

Ren resta silencieux quelques secondes.

_ Ca a une signification? demanda-t-il alors.

Bon sang, ils parlaient réellement de son chat?!

_ Non, pas vraiment. C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu en tête.  
_ C'est un nom ridicule, lâcha alors Ren.

Hux ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les paupières. Ren le fixait de ses yeux sombres. Il avait un air exceptionnellement sérieux.

_ Pardon?! Elle s'en fiche, c'est un chat!  
_ Ridicule…  
_ Connard!  
_ Ca reste un nom ridicule.

Hux ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de son chat?!

_ Donc tu peux rester plus longtemps, reprit Ren, toujours sur le même ton sérieux.  
_ Je… je suppose que oui, répondit Hux qui réalisa qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de se faire mener par le bout du nez.  
_ Jusque demain matin? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui flirtait avec celle utilisée quelques secondes auparavant et que Hux détestait.  
_ On est demain matin! rétorqua-t-il, simplement pour le principe d'être désagréable.  
_ Tu m'as compris, ne fais pas l'imbécile.

Hux hésita. Il n'était plus resté toute la nuit depuis bien longtemps. Ca amenait souvent des complications, des embêtements voire même pire, des discussions!

_ J'ai du café pour ton petit-déjeuner, fit Ren avec un sourcil levé.  
_ Oh, bravo! Du café! Comme un véritable adulte! ironisa Hux.  
_ Italien.  
_ Et?  
_ Importé directement d'Italie.

Hux soupira. L'argument était tout aussi ridicule que le nom de son chat.

_ Bon d'accord, va pour un petit café, concéda Hux et le sourire que lui lança Ren finit de lui réchauffer le cœur.

Peut-être devait-il suivre ses instincts et rester en contact avec Ren. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer! Quant au sexe…

_ Pourquoi tu glousses? demanda Ren, légèrement interloqué.  
_ T'inquiète, répondit Hux en souriant. N'oublie pas mon café quand je me réveillerai!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser peut-être trop tendre mais Ren ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. Tant mieux!

 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu!  
> Vous avez aimé? Vous en redemandez? Vous pouvez laisser un kudo ou un même commentaire <3
> 
> Grand merci à jesuisbetejesuispatissiere pour la motivation et la relecture.  
> Au fait, connaissez-vous son AU!Top Chef? Allez la lire rapidement, vous ne serez pas déçu: La Guerre des Etoilés


End file.
